


Gris

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Get Backers
Genre: Crime, F/M, Horror, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo no sabía que era “así”. Si alguien me hubiese dicho, escasos meses atrás, que sería capaz de tal atrocidad habría tomado la decisión mucho antes. Duele, como conjeturo, les punza a todos aquellos que son de mi calaña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gris

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece. Todo de sus dueños.

Yo no sabía que era "así". Si alguien me hubiese dicho, escasos meses atrás que sería capaz de tal atrocidad habría tomado la decisión mucho antes.

Duele, como conjeturo, les punza a todos aquellos que son de mi calaña. Lastima el comprender, tarde, que al otro le dolerá el doble, y que ese mismo dolor se multiplica, hasta el infinito.

Saber que soy el responsable de tanto sufrimiento, el deducir que por mucho que se haga, lo hecho, hecho está… Que con pedir perdón mil veces no se vuelve el tiempo atrás.

No busco justificarme ni redimirme, nunca tuve esperanzas al respecto. Ni tampoco tratar de hacerles comprender algo que ni yo mismo he logrado entender en éste tiempo.

Monstruo, eso es lo que soy. No me atormenta que me desprecien, será porque siento que lo merezco. No me mortifica tanto el menosprecio como el propio tormento en el que vivo sumido, día a día.

Lamento destruir la imagen que me había creado, pero más lamentaría irme sin decirles que éste soy yo, que esto que ven es lo que les he ocultado.

Mi parte sombría. El lado oscuro de la luna.

No puedo echarle la culpa a mi pasado, ni a la psicología fallida. Sé, que por entero, es mía. Excusa de los pusilánimes es la relación "causa y efecto"… porque de ser así, todos los golpeados serían golpeadores, todos los abusados serían abusadores.

Por eso yo no voy a escudarme en esos pretextos. Soy lo que soy porque no tuve las agallas suficientes para enfrentarme a mí mismo.

Al menos como consuelo compruebo que tengo los huevos necesarios para escribir ésta humilde y escalofriante misiva.

¿En qué me convertí? ¿Cómo pude llegar a ser esto? ¿Cómo pude permitírmelo? Preguntas que por el momento no tienen respuesta, pero que sin descanso ando buscando.

Es algo entre Dios y yo… sé que nunca seré perdonado y en verdad que no lo espero. Puesto que en el lugar de ustedes, no lo haría.

No se imaginan lo difícil que resulta percibir que todos creen de ti una cosa que en realidad no eres. Pero que fácil es escudarse en una máscara de hipocresía.

¿Cómo comenzó todo? Ya dije que no vale echarle la culpa a otros, y que es solo mía, no obstante recuerdo una noche en particular, una en la que, con pena he de confesar, despertaron mis instintos más primarios… quizás porque de una manera morbosa me recordaba las noches que transcurría encerrado con ese hombre, a su merced, muy a mi pesar.

Ban y Ginji no dejaban de gemir, haciendo eco en mi cabeza… Ban y Ginji no cesaban en sus movimientos, ocasionando que el ruido de la cama al colisionar contra la pared retumbase en mi cuarto.

Me guardé la sorpresa de enterarme de ese particular modo lo suyo, me la guardé porque la reminiscencia de mi infancia me golpeó de lleno. Un recuerdo que permanecía enterrado en mi memoria, encerrado bajo llave y con candado… candado que ese inverosímil suceso de dos hombres teniendo sexo, abrió… despertando en mi ese leviatán que llevé dormido durante años.

¿Será por eso que me cuesta tanto relacionarme con mujeres?… ¿Será miedo? No a la relación en sí, si no a lo que yo era capaz de causar.

Es sorprendente como uno mismo no llega a conocerse del todo. Es… aterrador.

Durante las noches subsiguientes intenté hacer de cuenta de que ese remembranza en cuestión no existía, que no me perturbaba, que no era "importante"… pero ella tuvo que aparecerse por Honky Tonk con su cándida sonrisa, con su predisposición para escucharme e intentar ayudarme, desde su lugar.

Siempre preocupada por mí; Natsumi fue la única que se percató de que algo me pasaba.

Me las ingenié para disimular, decirle que todo estaba bien, que tan sólo me sentía agobiado por tantas cuentas que pagar, ella me aconsejó tomarme unas vacaciones, mientras yo luchaba por borrar esas ideas de mi mente en las que todas desembocaban en lo mismo: tomarla a ella.

Era una niña, lo comprendí antes, en su momento, y luego… por eso me tomó unos meses llevar a cabo tal atrocidad.

Juro que luché contra eso, luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero esa quimera me terminó venciendo. ¿Porqué no pedí ayuda? Tal vez por miedo a ser juzgado, quizás por negarme a mi mismo que mi otra parte, el monstruo que se hallaba aletargado en mí, se econtraba despierto.

Fue una tarde de lluvia interminable, los Get Backers se encontraban cumpliendo una misión y el Café tan vacío como mi alma. Ni una persona deambulaba en las afueras de Honky Tonk, y ella, aburrida, bostezaba en la barra. Pude haberle dicho que si quería, podía marcharse, ¡pude haberle obligado a que se fuera!… y me arrepiento tanto de no haberlo hecho.

Ella no se merecía eso; ella ni nadie… ni siquiera yo. ¿Por qué todo es tan injusto respecto a estos asuntos? Víctimas y victimarios… no, sólo hay víctimas.

No sé, a ciencia cierta, como se inició todo, traigo a la memoria las últimas imágenes y la veo a ella reclinada en la barra, jugando con la tira de su delantal. Ese gesto sencillo, tal vez, estimuló una chispa en mí. He de admitir que hace tiempo la llevaba encendida, por lo tanto mejor es decir que alimentó el fuego que comenzaba a quemarme.

Lloré por dentro, porque sabía, a cada paso, que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal. Y me cago en los códigos de la sociedad, hablo por mí y por ella. No me importa si en otro país está bien visto someter a una niña, supe y sé que la lastimé, y esa culpa va más allá de la ética humana.

La tomé por la espalda, con delicadeza; le susurré unas palabras en su oído y la apoyé contra mi cuerpo… se sentía delicioso el cálido contacto y su perfume femenino impregnando mis sentidos.

Al principio ella no interpretaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, como era de esperarse, creyó que era un broma, que no iría más allá. Intuyo que en su inocencia supuso con certeza que la deseaba; algo en su persona me cedió un poco de lugar… o quizás era mi retorcida mente que buscaba con afán justificar el acto en sí.

Dócil como una muñeca de porcelana… hasta que le levanté la falda. Forcejeó, luchó por su dignidad, pero yo ya no era yo, no sabía lo que hacía y no había marcha atrás. La arrastré por todo Honky Tonk hasta el depósito, la desnudé sin inmutarme por sus gritos, supe que la torrencial lluvia solaparía su pedido de auxilio.

No quiero entrar en detalles escabrosos, por respeto a sus seres queridos, pero me es menester explicar al menos esto para que logren odiarme de verdad. Sé que lo harán, pero quiero darles más motivos. Se preguntaran porque, o tal vez, a estas alturas, ni les importe… pero para mí es de suma importancia que me desprecien, necesito que lo hagan, que dejen de amar al Paul que creyeron conocer. Siento que es la única forma de redimirme.

Y espero que Dios se apiade de mí y me mande al infierno, en donde debería estar.

No le tengo miedo a la muerte, no tanto como me temo a mí mismo y a lo que puedo llegar a hacer si sigo en éste mundo.

Sé que ya no la esperan con vida y que han buscado el cadáver por cielo y tierra. Sé que buscan un culpable, y yo ya no puedo ni quiero seguir con la mentira.

Sí, fui yo, y la encontrarán en la nevera, escondida entre los alimentos congelados. Al menos una parte de ella. La maté por dos razones. Una de ellas fue para que no tuviese que soportar sobre sus hombros el indisoluble dolor, para evitarle convertirse en lo que yo me convertí. Y la otra porque no soporté ver en sus luceros el insondable terror y la decepción, esas mismas expresiones que, sin titubear, sus ojos me predicarán.

No puedo con esa idea, me desarma por completo y me desangra por dentro.

Espero haber respondido todas sus preguntas. No quiero irme sin haberlo aclarado, siento que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de ser el autor de tanto daño.

Para cuando lean esto, quienes supongo lo harán (Ban, Ginji o Hevn), yo ya no estaré en éste mundo. Es demasiado el dolor que siento y ya no lo tolero más, se han desvanecido mis energías y no me sostengo en pie para soportar el alud que vendrá con esta carta.

Adiós.

En verdad los quise; se convirtieron en una parte esencial de mí vida, llenando ese recoveco vacío en mi corazón. Fueron los únicos que me demostraron que la extrema bondad humana existe. Haber depositado su cariño en éste monstruo, sin merecerlo, es la prueba fehaciente.

Lo único que me consuela es saber que ahora la pequeña Natsumi descansa en paz, junto a su madre.

Ódienme por favor, que yo no dejaré de amarlos en el infierno.

 **FIN**


End file.
